This invention pertains to portable electric motor driven tools and in particular tools for wrapping flexible conductor wires around terminal pins.
Various types of power tools which include a rotating work performing member require that the work performing member be returned to a predetermined rotative position after each operating cycle of the tool so that the member is properly oriented for the next operating cycle. In particular, power tools for performing solderless wrapped connections of flexible electrical conductor wire employ a rotary bit which includes a bore or groove opening to the bit end face for receiving the end portion of the conductor which is to be applied to a terminal. Stopping the bit in a predetermined rotative position is desirable to facilitate insertion of the end portion of a conductor wire in the receiving bore or groove prior to each operating cycle. Moreover, some conductor wrapping tools include insulation cutting and stripping devices which require that the rotary bit be in a predetermined position with respect to a surrounding stationary sleeve before the conductor wire is inserted in the receiving bore or groove.
Known devices for positioning the rotary bit of a conductor wrapping tool are the mechanical type such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,527 to W. J. Baker and the magnetic type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,130 to P. G. Rebechini, et al.
Portable electrically powered tools for wrapping flexible electrical conductor wires have also been contemplated in the prior art. However, certain disadvantages of prior art motor controls and motor physical size have made electric power tools less attractive than pneumatic tools, for example.